


All virgins please report

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Rituals, Sith Shenanigans, Size Kink, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: From kyluxsoftkinks:Kylo accidentally revives an ancient Sith curse that can only be broken by the kiss of a virgin.  He sends out a shipwide request for all virgins to report to the Supreme Leader.  Hux is the only on brave enough to show up.





	All virgins please report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigzagwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/gifts).



> I did a little twist on this one. Please enjoy

Kylo Ren dreamed about him again. The Hux in his dream tilted his head back against the headboard as a kind of invitation. Kylo heard the sound of skin rustling soft cotton when Hux spread his legs on the duvet. Kylo watched the sweat on the insides of his thighs, the sweat on his forehead while he methodically moved his hands between his legs. He would start lazily at first, moving his hands in a way intended for exhibition more than pleasure. The Hux in his dream wanted Kylo to join him. He didn’t need to ask for it because in the dream it was unsaid. But Kylo knew. It was kind of really obvious. 

 

The entire construct was a way to entice Kylo into joining in. In the dream Hux existed to be watched. This Hux got harder when Kylo refused to come closer. His pouty lips parted to show teeth. He would smile at Kylo as a way to refresh the invitation. Kylo watched Hux but did not approach.

 

This Hux panted against his shoulder in mock frustration. One of his hands moved up to his mouth to drag the pad of his thumb over his wet lower lip. Hux watched Kylo watching him. Hux used his thumb to rub circles into his chest. He brushed his thumb against an erect nipple, entirely consumed by Kylo’s attention. He rolled his hips up into his hand. 

 

His half lidded eyes said “come here.”

 

Kylo woke up hard. Distractingly so. He buried his head underneath the blankets in attempt to hide the shame of rubbing one out to a dream, again. His release was elusive. His subconscious had provided all the good material, and his conscious mind struggled to recreate the fantasy. The real life Hux was not as sexy. Kylo’s orgasm was short and not quite fully satisfying. His arm ached after, mocking him. Pathetic. 

 

The dreams had started after Kylo started talking to a Sith relic. It was a black jagged stone with a vein of bright yellow running through it. After he got it to work he could use it as a cool centerpiece or a decoration for his desk. It would make a great conversation piece. 

 

“This is a sith relic I recovered from a temple deep inside a volcano.”

 

“Oh Kylo, it’s so chic,” the imaginary guests would say. “What does it do? Can it cleanse my chakra? Will it protect from evil energies? Is it good for my aura?”

 

“It will give you lucid sex dreams until you can break its curse.”

 

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t tell that part of the story. He was working on his personal boundaries. 

 

He would tell them the sales pitch that he read about in one of the sacred texts: “It manifests visions of what you desire”. He would say: “It helped me find the resistance.”

 

Ideally, this was going to turn the tide in the near endless war. Hux was frustrated that he had to allocate resources for Kylo to go on a mission to locate a “mystical rock.” Hux was frustrated that Kylo was leaving during a crucial period of his ascension to the role of Supreme Leader. Hux was frustrated that Kylo refused to leave his room afterwards. But how could Kylo ever face the General after having those kinds of dreams? Kylo imagined Hux standing on the bridge in his full uniform. But in his imagination this was still the Hux from the dream who was hella thirsty.

 

He was tired again, but he had reading to do. The sith curse could only be broken by a virgin, allegedly, but there’s no reason that was real. It sounded fake. It must be fake. Fake news. 

 

If it was real then he could just find someone on board to do it. There were like, thirty thousand people on the ship. One of them must be a virgin. You know who would know? Hux. Hux had notes on everybody. Tea: everybody.

 

How to ask for this favor?

 

——————-

>>>K.Ren: I need you to come to my chambers to discuss staff allocation on an important project.

>>>A.Hux: Yes, Supreme Leader. 

———————

 

Hours went by. Kylo wanted to nap but feared what he might see. His meditation and study into the Sith curse had been enlightening but not reassuring (read: yes, he really needed a virgin). He wanted to act quickly. If the Sith relic was a waste of time better to know sooner rather than later.

 

—————-

>>>K.Ren: I require you immediately

>>>A.Hux: I apologize. I have things to do that require my immediate attention. 

>>>K.Ren: This should be your top priority. Please come to my stateroom immediately. 

>>>A.Hux: I apologize, I cannot. 

 

Fuck Hux and fuck his work! Maybe someone needs their face slammed into a panel. Maybe he just needs to be reminded who the Supreme Leader is.

 

>>>K.Ren: I demand it as your Supreme Leader.

>>>A.Hux: Once again, I apologize. I can come by after my shift. 

 

Unacceptable. If authority could not persuade him then maybe he would have to try something else.

 

He sent out an all staff message. Everyone received it. One of the comms that would go down in the First Order HR hall of fame. The HR hall of fame was mostly Kylo Ren anyway: 

_“All virgins, please report to the Supreme Leader immediately.”_

 

A few hours went by. Then a knock at his door. Disbelief. 

 

“I told you I would come by after my shift,” said Hux. “Do you have any idea the uproar you have caused? But really, you must tell me…did anyone actually show up?” Hux laughed right past Kylo and into his quarters.

 

Kylo had transformed his stateroom into a single room which meant that Kylo was sitting on the bed he had literally jerked off in like, three hours ago. It was the site of the aforementioned lucid sex dreams, and now it was in plain view of the General. 

 

It also exposed the General to the shameful state of Kylo’s room. 

 

But that didn’t matter. Kylo was sure his traitorous subconscious was probably taking notes on the parts of Hux that might be nice to use in the next installment. Hux had really nice legs. Well, from what he could see. The boots helped. Kylo started to imagine what they would feel like wrapped around his back? Would the leather be soft? 

 

“This place smells exactly like I thought it would,” Hux smiled to himself at having his mean girl thoughts validated. He looked at the pile of black clothing in the corner. A few socks had missed the pile entirely and migrated across the floor after days of walking through them.

 

“I’ve been meaning to get a cleaning droid in here,” Kylo lied. 

 

“Hmmm,” Hux nodded. “This place might be too far gone. You may have to start over.” He looked at a tray of dried rations crusted with age. 

 

Kylo moved it off the floor. It didn’t help. He just didn’t want Hux to look at the bed too closely. You could probably snap the top sheet in half.

 

“I’m sure your stateroom is immaculate,” said Kylo sarcastically. 

 

“It is, actually,” Hux smiled. Whatever. “I would sit but I just don’t trust anything in here. You have a pedestal with Vader’s mask. This looks like a chair but it has- is that the rock?”

 

“It’s not a rock!” Kylo snapped. “It is a Sith relic which will help me locate the Resistance.”

 

“Hmmm,” Hux smiled again. He was just so smug and judgy. Kylo wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Maybe kiss his neck until Hux started the moan-

 

“I need you to find me a virgin,” said Kylo. “The sacred texts require it in order for me to-“

 

“Let me stop you right there,” Hux looked like he was loving this. He probably was. “I think we have moved past the days of magical relics and virgins. As a culture.” 

 

“This is real!” Kylo’s shouting was not helping his credibility. “I need your help.”

 

“I knew that there was no ‘real’ danger when you commed me. I came out of curiosity and you did not disappoint,” Hux laughed to himself. “When I told you to take a more active role as Supreme Leader this is not what I meant.”

 

Kylo was starting to become weary of Hux’s jokes. There was only so much he could take. “I would do it myself, but the sacred texts are quite clear.”

 

The implication was the kind of thing that floated around before penetrating deeply enough to be understood. What’s that supposed to mean? Oh. OH. That’s what you mean.

 

“I definitely thought you were a virgin,” Hux smirked. He said it like an insult. “You don’t have to lie to impress me.”

 

“I’m not lying. Virgins are in short supply around here. You have to be the hardworking, career-oriented, borderline psychopath type,” Kylo looked at the man before him. The only one who had shown up after the “all-hands” virgin bulletin. “Wait. No.”

 

Another lightweight, gentle, implication. This one stung when Hux finally let it sink in. It took a second to get past that thick-skinned exterior. You mean? Are you? Did you just?

 

“Yes. So?” Hux got defensive. “I am the youngest General in First Order history. Sacrifices had to be made.”

 

“But Hux-”

 

“You know, I should return to my post”.

 

“I meant it in a good way! This is perfect,” said Kylo. “Will you help m-“

 

“Absolutely not,” said Hux. “For one thing, this is not the type of project that should consume the Supreme Leader. You need to take a more active role, but in things that actually matter. Let’s continue this once the galaxy is ours and the Resistance is crushed.”

 

Kylo attempted a rebuttal but Hux dismissed himself. Not something he would have ever pulled with Snoke but okay. Kylo resolved to continue to pursue a way around the virgin rule through rigorous two handed meditation.

 

Also, a cleaning droid. It was time. 

 

——————-

 

In this dream Hux was standing in Kylo’s bedroom, undressing. The black tank top tangled with his dog tags and then came off in one smooth motion, ruffling Hux’s hair. He smiled and smoothed it back like it was a part of the show. The dogtags hung square in his chest, inbetween two obscenely cute pink nipples. He was already in his underwear, but his boots were on. His subconscious had not missed a beat on that one. Hux ran his hands up and down his body, feeling himself and drawing in Kylo’s attention. His nipples stood hard from the cool air and his own soft touches. Kylo watched as the bulge in his underwear grew. His cock got heavier until it stretched the fabric of his boxers, and the tip stretched the fabric where it was trapped. Hux slid his fingers below the waistline of his underpants. He teased experimentally, looking at Kylo for approval. He gently palmed himself through the boxers to show off his sizeable bulge. When that wasn’t enough he grabbed his cock to better show it off, smiling to himself. He wanted Kylo to see how heavy and hard it was. Hux slowly slid down his boxers until he could free himself. He gave a few strokes and then watched as his cock twitched in approval. This Hux smiled while he slowly worked his hand, intending to give a show more than to get off. 

 

Kylo watched Hux’s almost distracted expression. Hux shook his head to clear the hair out of his face. His mouth dropped open for just a moment to take a breath. Kylo stared into his eyes. Dream Hux said nothing, but in his head he could hear “Look how hard I am for you, baby”.

__________________________________

A holocall startled Kylo out of his meditation/nap. It was Mitaka. Kylo immediately accepted the call but stood out of the video area. He did not need to Lieutenant to see his giant boner.

 

Mitaka’s nervousness was more acute than usual. Rebels had led an insurgency on a mining planet. It was not insignificant but also not a crucial settlement. This kind of thing was more of a political statement than a tactically significant move. But it drove Kylo crazy to think that the rebels were so bold. Hux was probably just as ready to blast the whole planet into oblivion. It was one of the things they could agree on. Seriously, fuck the rebels.

 

This situation could be an opportunity for compromise between himself and his General. For once, however brief this might be, they might be able to agree on something. 

 

Hux was already on one about it. “We have contacted the rebels on the ground and advised them to surrender or face annihilation by the First Order.”

 

Kylo realized that Hux was trying to convince him. He was so used to being put down by Snoke that he expected it from his superiors. Hux continued to attempt to persuade Kylo by reciting stats about their forces in the area. 

 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux slowed down just so he could take a breath. “We can end this insurgency in a few hours with minimal losses to the Order. We should intervene immediately.” He looked at Kylo with the resolve expected of someone of his rank, but his eyes betrayed fear. Part of him was already bracing for rejection.

 

“Yes, General,” said Kylo. “I agree. Let’s handle this immediately.” 

 

There was a beat where Hux processed the information he was hearing. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux began barking orders to his Lieutenants. 

 

“General, what intelligence do we have on the ground?” Kylo asked. “I may be of assistance. My force abilities help in unpredictable situations.”

 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux huffed. “This is a simple operation. Your involvement would be entirely unnecessary.”

 

“What if I am trying to take a more active role as Supreme Leader?” Kylo smiled at Hux. Leaned on the console. Flirted a little. 

 

Hux seemed unfazed. “As Supreme Leader you should be available here, should I need you.”

 

“I would be more helpful with the troops,” said Kylo. “You don’t trust ‘space magic’, but it can be useful.”

 

Hux eventually caved. Maybe he agreed, maybe he just wanted Kylo off the bridge. Kylo chose to go planetside, if only to burn off some nervous energy by fucking some shit up.

 

______________

 

After shit was sufficiently fucked up, and the rebels had been wiped off the map with an unnecessary show of force, all involved wanted to celebrate. Kylo had proven himself as Supreme Leader by leading the charge himself. It was a big morale boost to the troops and the propaganda machine loved it. 

 

Hux was not there on the tarmac when Kylo returned. He was ready to make all these points and more. Maybe Hux would change his mind about the legitimacy of the force?

 

>>K.Ren: Will I get to see you?

>>K.Ren: I would like to continue our conversation from earlier.

>>K.Ren: The rebels have been destroyed.

>>A.Hux: Excellent work, Supreme Leader.

>>K.Ren: Need to meet with you again. 

>>A. Hux: After my shift. 

>>K.Ren: My place again?

>>A.Hux: Stars, no. 

>>A.Hux: Never again. My place.

 

————-

 

This Hux was tied up, held hostage. He was in his regulation black boxers, only way too tight. His captors let him keep his knee high socks and garters on, for dramatic effect. In the dream Kylo knew that Hux wasn’t in any danger. Kylo could feel that this was a scene created for his pleasure. Hux was handcuffed and wearing a collar on a large bed. The black leather around his neck stood out against his pale skin. Kylo wondered what the big ring in the middle of the collar was for. Hux’s hands were cuffed behind his back to prevent him from touching himself, which he desperately wanted to do. He turned on his stomach and pushed his hips down in an attempt to rut against the bed. He moved with short, sharp snaps against the mattress. A wet spot started to form on the front of his briefs. He rolled his head to the side to watch while Kylo watched him. He threw his shoulders back to give a better view of his chest while he thrusted forward. His skin started to shine from the sweat of arousal and exertion. He bit his lip. 

 

Then he laughed. In his dream he said nothing but Kylo heard “I want you, baby”.

____________

Kylo showed up at Hux’s stateroom an hour after his shift ended. He always got back late. Also, it took a minute after his nap to deal with the dream. He had woken up distracted and frankly really turned on. 

 

Kylo pressed the panel outside Hux’s room to alert Hux out of politeness, because really he could open any door he wanted. He was officially there to congratulate the General on a successful mission. There were some vague hopes about bonding over shared goals (seriously, fuck the Resistance). Kylo left the big scary cape at home in hopes that maybe he could look more like a regular human.In reality he had little to no expectations from this encounter. 

 

Kylo tried to stay stiff in his chair and not move at all. Hux was different and he didn’t want to ruin it. Kylo even accepted a glass of liquor, although he hadn’t touched it. Hux reclined against his ice blue sofa and freely spoke about his goals for the order. An orange cat passed by, only briefly, to check out his daddy’s company. Kylo felt an urge to impress the cat, maybe she could help his chances with Hux. Put in a good word or something. 

 

“...Sacrifices had to be made,” Hux leaned forward to pour himself another drink. Parts of him were coming undone in the off duty hours. Kylo tried to catalogue the differences between this Hux and the on shift Hux: his hair was unkempt, his uniform was undone, but most striking was his smile. Pretty sure he was telling a story about someone getting killed, but Kylo couldn’t hear over the sound of blood pounding in his ears. Hux’s lips curled back in a near snarl while he described the grisly details of the killing, and Kylo realized he was actually getting hard. 

 

“Are you going to drink or just sit there?” Hux asked. “Stars, I’m sorry if I offended you. I thought we found some common ground after today.”

 

“I think we did,” Kylo grumbled. “But. I’m distracted. By you.”

 

Hux tried to dismiss Kylo’s statement by changing the subject. Kylo felt a burning need to share his deepest secrets with Hux. He wanted to tell him about the Sith artifact and the weird curse. The other day in his room Hux had left before he could really explain it all the way. 

 

“Maybe if I could explain it to you, you would understand how important this Sith relic is,” said Kylo. 

 

“Oh come off it,” said Hux. “The virgin thing again?” 

 

“I want you,” Kylo blurted out. “The relic has shown me what we could be together.”

 

Hux dismissed it immediately. “What did it show you, exactly? I hope it was explicit.”

 

Kylo flushed. “I saw. Images. Of you.”

 

Hux nodded. “Enough. You need a sexual outlet, not a sacrificial virgin and a magic rock.”

 

“The ritual is really easy-“

 

“I’m not doing it. You would need a whole bottle of this and even then I would be reluctant,” Hux toasted Kylo and laid back on the couch. 

 

Kylo finished his drink and immediately felt drunk. He never drank and this was a mistake. Any inhibitions he had were gone now, and he had poor boundaries to begin with. Anything could happen. Kylo closed his mouth and decided not to say anything unless it was in answer to a direct question. 

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something that had always been there. Hux had something on his mind. He lay back on the couch, playing with his empty glass and staring deep into his ceiling until thoughts overwhelmed him. “Kylo?”

 

“-yes?”

 

“In these visions. What kinds of things do you see? Is it just me- well you know what I’m asking.”

 

“I only see you. And I watch you.”

 

Hux fidgeted on the couch. “Creepy.I mean, unless you’re into that sort of thing?” He meant it as a question. Another one of those floating comments that takes a second to really sink in. He stared at Kylo, waiting for the answer. 

 

Kylo was very dense. It took several moments before it actually sunk in. You mean- that? Are you asking? Oh?

 

“If I’m into it?” said Kylo. “I have never been more interested in anything in my life.” 

 

Hux nodded, pleased. “Maybe I’ll think about it.”

 

Kylo didn’t dare to say anything. This was turning out better than he could have ever hoped for, ever. 

 

Hux continued to consult the ceiling for important questions that needed to be asked. “If I did- be your sacrificial virgin- would you need me to do anything special? I mean do I have to shave, down there?” 

 

Hux laughed at the fantastic joke but Kylo totally shaved “down there” yes the whole thing buddy. And Kylo had some pretty specific outfit fantasies in mind just in case Hux was willing to dress the part of sacrificial virgin. Where to start? I mean most of it could probably be bought on the internet but it would be helpful to know what was in Hux’s repertoire. Did he own a jock strap? What about that little hat he wears with his uniform? 

 

“Just wear your uniform,” said Kylo, eerily serious. “Come by any time tomorrow.”

 

Hux grinned to himself. “You’re into that? Me in the uniform?” 

 

Kylo froze. 

 

“I’m just kidding yes that’s fine,” Hux laughed but soon looked to be thinking about some deep shit. Really weighing life or death consequences. Kylo stood completely still because he had not idea how they had gotten here but he knew that if he said anything else he would definitely ruin it.

 

——————

 

In his dream he saw Hux, again. Hux was bent over a desk not unlike the one in his room next to the ice blue sofa. Hux’s body moved forward with every thrust from behind. His muscles were clenched tight and his skin was flushed red. Kylo watched his arm busy between his legs. Hux was getting close. He turned his head to look behind him, face flushed in pleasure. Kylo watched the way he leaned back into the every thrust, trying to go deeper. In the dream someone put their hand on Hux’s head and pushed it into the desk. Hux moaned while he was pounded into the desk.

 

In his head Kylo heard: “Fuck me, just like that”

____________

 

Kylo’s hips moved in his sleep. He rutted into the bed while half awake and came before the dream was even over. Kriffing hell that was hot. Hopefully this ritual would work and Kylo wouldn’t be cursed with terrific sex dreams forever. What a terrible curse, the Sith are really scary amirite?

 

The cleaning droid had done overtime on Kylo’s stateroom since Hux’s last visit. Nevertheless Hux did his best to find things to critique. He went out of his way to make little barbs about how Kylo’s room “still smelled” like a “bantha stable” or a “frat house”. 

 

“Are you deflecting because you are nervous about this ritual?” asked Kylo. “Because it’s not scary. It’s actually very easy.”

 

“I. AM. NOT-“ Hux growled. “Please that is the least thing.” Hux continued to huff. He was nervous. 

 

Kylo instructed Hux to hold the sacred relic while he meditated. 

 

“What should I think about?” Hux asked. 

 

“Nothing,” said Kylo. “I am going to enter your mind and then find the location of the Resistance.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Kylo started meditating. He could feel the surface thoughts of Hux’s mind: annoyance, impatience. All things he expected. 

 

“Is that really it?” asked Hux. He sounded almost, disappointed?

 

“Please don’t talk,” said Kylo. “I need to be able to concentrate.”

 

Kylo put his energy into getting deeper into Hux’s mind. He could see what Hux was seeing. The relic was showing him one of the outer rim planets that they had already looked into. Clearly they had missed something. Wow this relic was super sweet. So much detail about the rebel’s bunker. 

  
And then an image flashed into Hux’s mind. Kylo shirtless, training. Kylo remembered that day. He remembered seeing Hux in the doorway to the gym, watching him. He had come to summon him for Snoke but ended up watching him train for a few minutes. In the memory Kylo’s chest was featured prominently. The way his muscles moved under his skin while he was training was the emphasis of the memory. Kylo’s bare chest heaved as he caught his breath and the memory started to associate an emotion- arousal. 

 

“Stop,” said Hux. “I think we got what we needed.”

 

“We were just learning about the rebel’s location,” said Kylo. “It’s normal for other memories to interfere. Don’t be embarrassed.”

 

Hux consented, and Kylo resumed. He could see how well the rebels were armed. Their supplies were running low. They needed fuel, and food, and- 

 

Another memory interrupted Kylo’s visions of the Resistance. This one was the view of a person looking downward on themselves. The person appeared to be in a First Order uniform. They were pale, with ginger body hair. The person was panting while one gloved hand slid up and down a very slick-

 

“I think we have enough,” snapped Hux. His face was flushed, he was practically hyperventilating. “I think this magic rock was a success.” Hux looked around for someplace to put the rock. There was really no good place in Kylo’s room. There was basically no furniture. He settled for the ground underneath the pedestal with Vader’s mask on it. Better to keep all the Sith relics together. 

 

Hux looked ready to leave, maybe disappear after his perceived embarrassment. Unfortunately, finding the Resistance was only one part of the day’s mission. 

 

“We haven’t broken the curse,” said Kylo. “I need you to help me break the curse so I don’t have to live like this forever.”

 

Hux looked more pale than he ever had before in his life. He expected more mind reading, or something worse. 

 

“I have to take your virginity,” said Kylo. “The curse is designed that way to make it harder for people to abuse its power.”

 

Hux froze. 

 

“This doesn’t have to be weird,” said Kylo, making it weird. “You think those memories are embarrassing you should see what my dreams have been like for the last week.”

 

Hux rubbed his face. “Yes. I really wish you hadn’t seen that.”

 

“What? I thought it was hot.” Kylo pulled Hux onto the bed with him. He put his arm around his waist while they sat side by side. It was a start. Hux finally uncovered his face. Kylo was very close. He could probably kiss him if he wanted. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Kylo. 

 

Hux nodded. Kylo moved forward to kiss Hux’s lips. Hux showed no inclination to move his lips or kiss back in any way. 

 

“Um,” said Kylo. “Was that your first-“

 

“Sacrifices had to be made,” said Hux. 

 

There were many firsts between them. Kylo took his time undressing Hux and getting to know his body- his real body which he had imagined so many times in dreams. Hux’s eagerness suggested that maybe he had also been thinking about what Kylo was like under the robes. They kissed and grabbed at each other on the bed, finally becoming entwined, naked. They had done everything you can do without actually getting off, which was becoming a need for both of them. 

 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and pushed them together. He felt Hux’s hard cock rub against his own and started thinking about taking things to the next step. “I want to fuck you,” he said. It was the best, easiest thing he could think of to say. 

 

Hux nodded enthusiastically. “Kriff, I can feel you when you do that.”

 

Kylo rolled his hips against Hux’s again. 

 

“That feels so good,” said Hux. “I want to- fuck you. Please let me. I wanna-be inside you.”

 

Kylo had not planned for this. In his dreams Hux always bottomed. However, he was too excited about having gotten this far and wasn’t about to ruin it. Kylo noted that Hux was very large, even for a tall skinny guy. He was probably the largest guy Kylo had ever seen (outside of certain holovideos). Kylo would absolutely never disclose this information to Hux because he did not want to stroke his ego. 

 

“I know I’m big,” said Hux.

 

Oh my stars shut the fuck up right now. Kylo did not give any time to that comment and instead moved on to preparing himself with great care for the- large- task ahead of him. Hux assisted with great dedication, although more than once made reference to how Kylo would need considerable preparation to accommodate his “giant cock” “huge dick” or “horsecock”. Kylo attempted to not notice these comments but was reaching his limit. 

 

“Nobody needs four fingers,” huffed Kylo. He leaned his head back into the pillow, halfway to an orgasm just from being near-fisted by a ginger virgin. 

 

“You’re probably going to need more,” said Hux. “I’m very large. I’m not even all the way hard yet.”

 

“Would you shut! up!” Kylo felt his dick slap against his stomach. There was already a pool of precum on his abdomen. 

 

Hux began stroking himself with a liberal amount of lube and Kylo realized that Hux was really not even all the way hard yet. His cock was actually massive. Just thinking about it made Kylo flush hot. 

 

Hux lined himself up and started pushing into Kylo very, very slowly. Kylo surmised this was more for himself than for Kylo’s benefit. The look on Hux’s face suggested that more than anything he was trying not to come immediately. Kylo grabbed his own cock and moved his hand slowly up the length because he was probably going to be on his own for this one. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t expect you to last very long,” Kylo smiled. 

 

“Shut. Up.” Hux snapped his hips forward, just slightly. Enough to make Kylo hold his breath. Pleased, Hux continued to move until he was nearly all of the way inside of Kylo. Hux surveyed Kylo’s body beneath him. He rolled his hips forward to continue the pleasant sensations around his own cock. 

 

“I’m probably not going to last very long,” said Hux. Kylo said nothing. He covered his eyes with his elbow. Hux leaned forward to kiss him. 

 

Kylo moved his arm away to look up at Hux. “What was that for?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” said Hux. He snapped his hips once, twice, and came immediately. He rolled his hips through his orgasm. Hux cried out louder than any person had any right to be, which is really saying something because Kylo could tell he was actually holding back. Kylo felt the massive amount of cum that came out of Hux’s oversize dick. It pumped endlessly while Hux continued to shake with his orgasm. Screaming “Stars, yes!” “Oh, Kylo!” or just yelled in vowels.

 

This was not entirely unanticipated. Kylo grabbed his cock and started stroking himself to the sight of Hux, destroyed, on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Let me do that,” Hux crept up towards Kylo, one hand on each knee. Hux went down and took Kylo’s entire cock in his mouth, all the way to the base. Kylo was immediately both aroused and full of questions. Most of the answers were “the military”. Hux moved his head from root to tip with such expertise that Kylo was tempted to say it might have been the blowjob of his life. Hux pulled his mouth off briefly to suck at the head while he used his hand to stroke the shaft. 

 

“You are a kriffing slut,” said Kylo.

 

Hux actually smiled at that, and plunged down to take the whole thing in his mouth. On the way back up, he used his tongue to tease the underside of Kylo’s cock. Kylo grabbed Hux’s hair. 

 

“Don’t stop doing that,” he breathed. “You kriffing slut, you’re gonna make me cum.”

 

Hux groaned which sent a weird vibration through Kylo’s cock. Hux moved back up the head of Kylo’s cock and sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed out. Kylo’s leg’s started to shake. His stomach tensed. He never wanted to come on anyone’s face so badly. 

 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s face and held him while he came on his face. There was minimal resistance from Hux, if you could call opening your mouth “resistance.” Kylo came in watery spurts that were more powerful than all of his dream orgasms combined. He attempted to aim for Hux’s mouth but the only thing better than making it was missing. 

 

Afterward, Hux searched for something to wipe his face with. 

 

“Use the sheet,” Kylo suggested. “Don’t worry about getting it dirty.”

 

Hux refused. “I’m not worried about the sheet, I’d be worried about getting my face dirty.”

 

He got up and Kylo heard the sound of water turning on in his fresher. And a toilet flush.

 

“You need to flush the toilet, this is disgusting,” yelled Hux. 

 

Whatever. They could work it out. He obviously didn’t know as much about Hux as he thought, but he liked everything so far. They could have all of their “firsts” together. 

 

“Have you ever had shower sex?” yelled Kylo. 

 

There was a pause.

 

Did he say something wrong?

 

Then he heard the shower turn on. 

 

Kylo smiled, and got out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to my profile i always post kylux thirst fics  
> Yooo come hang with me on Tumblr @iambackgarbageblog. Let me know if you have any good kylux prompts.  
> Kudos and comments give me life


End file.
